A New Begining to an Old Story
by Tanzen
Summary: Buffy and Angel's Story 5 year after the fight with the First,this is the future Buffy and Angel spoke about in "Chosen". This is how I pictured how they would end up. I can't promise that it will fall exactly in line with after the TV show. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I wanted to happen after Chosen and when Angel found that Scroll in the Wolfram & Hart file room. It is basically 5 years later and Buffy is in the Black Forest, and is training slayers. She is a teacher now and semi-retired. She loves what she does but is missing what every girl wants a true love. Buffy's Perspective.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Joss Whedon does.  
**

**Angel and Buffy fans will enjoy this. This is also my first FanFiction, so it might be bad!  
**

**A New Beginning to an Old Story  
**

I stood on my balcony which over looked the courtyard of the castle. I watched the new slayers training there. It was amazing how many we kept finding. It seemed like everyday there was a new one popping up that ranged from the ages of 6 to 20. There was even a 26 year old the oldest that there has been so far. We mostly train in this caste that we found abandoned in the Bavarian Black Forest, where no body would see us. It needed some refurbishing but not much. It was in very good shape when we found it over a year ago. There are other locations were slayer are all around the world. I do patrolling but I am mostly a teacher now. I miss it sometimes.

Dawn and Xander help me run this operation. We train them and guide them. Faith and Wood are set up in the US, along with some of my first trained slayers. We had 6 teams of 25 there set up around hot spots. We have 20 teams of 15 in Europe not including us we are the head quarters. Giles heads up London. Willow and Kennedy are in Romania. Andrew is in Rome. There are others helping us too, like council members who survived the First and other slayers who I trust.

The sun was warm, as it beat down on my back. I thought it must be scary for them, to all of a sudden have a destiny thrown at you, but then again I've been there and I've done that. That's why there couldn't be a better teacher to them then me, someone who's done it all. I am probably the longest living slayer, 28 years old and have been doing this for 13 years, even though I have died twice. In my line of work, death doesn't hinder you from doing your job. They are the future and I am there teacher. Not in a million years would I have thought about doing what I am doing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I had herd footsteps but I dismissed them as Xanders or my secretary. But when I turned around I got he shock of my life, it was Angel. I was confused, Angel, here and in daylight. This triggered a immediate reaction of pushing him out of the sun and into my office.

"Angel are you crazy?" I yelled as I tried to pat the fire out, but soon realized that he wasn't on fire. I started to ask what and then I heard and felt something that I never heard or felt before but at the same time it was oddly familiar. It was his heart, it was beating. I hesitantly put my ear to his chest to see if it wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I could have stayed there all day, just listening to it's beautiful rhythm. It was real, it was a real heart beat again, something I never thought I would hear.

I eventually looked up at his face afraid that it wasn't really him, Angel, my angel. He was watching me with his big brown eyes, which sparkled with life. "How?" I asked staring up at his face. He gently folded me into a hug, the one I missed from so long ago. "Um…" He started out with. "See there was this prophecy…" I immediately cut him off and start go off on my own tangent, "Of course there was a prophecy, there is always a prophecy, sorry, continue." I looked up at him and pulled him to the couch I had a feeling I would need to sit down.

"Well, we found this scroll in the safe at Wolfram & Hart, a law firm. It said that after I redeemed my self I would be turned back to human. I have apparently redeemed myself and I get to be human. I thought about that one time when I came to help you with the first and you said that you thought of a future with me, someday years from then, if ever. Well, is today the day because I think it lines up perfectly, you have slayers to take over your… business and I have people to do that for me now and-" I cut him off right there, "Shut up!" I said smiling and I kissed him before he could get another word out.

Somehow we wounded up on the floor. Unbuttoning each other's shirts and exploring each others body, to remember the way we fit. I felt like I was missing something after that first time we had sex, on my seventeenth birthday. It felt so right and complete. There was a nagging feeling that I had done this before and it had gone terribly wrong but I soon forgot about that and lost myself in the man I now knew was mine forever and always. He truly was my soul mate.

**I really appreciate reviews!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"UM… well I really didn't expect that to happen." I exclaim after.

"Well, I hope I don't sound too much like a man when I say, I did." He said with a chuckle. I laugh that I missed so much. To think that the last time I herd it was almost 6 years ago. I missed him so much. I snuggled closer to his warm body. He played with my hair. It was great to be lying in the sun with him. The sun was warm against our my skin and I wondered how it felt for him to be lying in the sun after over 250 of not. Then, again I just had sex on my office floor, where I have meetings with staff and my students. Kind off creepy.

"Angel?" I asked hesitantly because I didn't want to end this moment.

"Buffy?" he replied in a sing-song voice. I could tell he was happy.

"May be we should go to my room… and I don't know talk about this I mean it's great and stuff but I little confusion making." I suggest

"I'll follow you anywhere, there are something we do need to discuss…"

"Wait," I interrupt him, "Your not gonna turn all evil on me again?"

"No," he laughed. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "You sure," I look him in the eyes to make sure that my Angel in there not Angelus, just thinking that name made me cringe. He reassured me with another no. I was convinced. He got up and I put on his shirt because it is amazingly fun to put on your boyfriends shirt because it's big and it reminds you that you have someone who loves you. He put on his pants. As soon as we were ready, I walked him to the left side of the room, to the door. He touched the small of my back and all of a sudden I remembered like I said I would, I told him I would remember and I did.

I corned him against the wall. I remembered the first time first time he became human. I remembered him coming to me in the sunlight like before and kissing him passionately. I remember him wanting ice cream and I remembered why he turned it back, but that still didn't mean that I wasn't still upset. "Your not going to turn back time like before," I was screaming/whispering now, "your not gonna give me everything a take it away again are you? That was completely unfair." I looked into his eyes to see his dark eyes go from stunned to sadness and regret.

"No, like I told you this is for real." He explained.

"Yeah, how exactly did your come upon your humanness and how do I know this is different?" I asked now we sunk down to the floor leaning against the wall and holding each other. "You weren't supposed to know what happened, you weren't supposed to remember this. First let me say that, I only did it to protect you and the world. You can't say anything, because a least I didn't kill you to save the world," I laughed uneasy and he smiled, "after Angel investigations, got rid of the senior partners at Wolfram & Hart and saved L.A. from a bunch of other Big Bads, the group and I eventually saved enough world from enough apocalypses that the Powers that Be decided that I could be human and in a flash of white light I had a heart beat. I had a second chance with you and I knew that because it was the Powers and not demon blood and the Prophecy the Wesley found was said that, that was how it was suppose to happen. Does that help? There was a lot more old languagey stuff but that was the bases. I am not going to turn evil and I am going to not reveres time because this was meant to be. I want this to be a clear as possible to you. I can have Angel Investigation send it over to Giles if you want?" He asked, and I was crying, I don't know why. I was so happy; I finally truly got to be with the love of my life, truly and completely. "I told you I would remember!" I said half crying and half laughing.

Since I knew everyone was out side I crept quietly upstairs, praying that no one would find us. I held on to Angel hand like I would soon disappear because some part of me knew that there would be a catch, maybe, hopefully not. We finally go to my room, opened the door and as soon as we were in, I shut the door behind us.

My room was mess but I mean he's seen my old one worse. It was gray because of the cement blocks, which form the castle. The curtains were different colors of purple, same with the bed spread; come to think of it every thing was accented with purple. He laughed.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing," I give him my come on what is it look, "Its just you still have my leather jacket." I did I've kept since the first time he gave to me. Always kept it in my closet after he left and wore it here in there but today it was on the coat hanger, I had taken it out to try it on, to see if it fit, it did. I laughed to. I still had that necklace that he gave me, too, but I didn't want to own up to it. I had a desk in the far left and painting that Dawn had drew of a sunset and a picture of Xander, Willow and I.

"Your room is lovely." He said.

"Yeah, my old one kind of got destroyed when Sunnydale got imploded."  
"About that…" He started; he sat down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"What about it? I don't ever really plan to go back, so, if you tell me more of those oldie Vampire guys are hanging around there, I'll send some one. Hey, I have someones I can send to do my dirty work; I am like a mob boss… Okay, really what is it?" I ask and like I usually get off topic. He pauses, I should really get some pants on this room has a draft and I am starting to get cold, while he is trying to think how to phrase whatever he wants to tell, which knowing Angel it is probably doom and gloom. I find old pair of sweats that I think was once Riley's but I don't really care.

"Buffy… Spike," he starts but I immediately cut he off, and say, "Spike… he died, Angel I don't know if they told you but he died, because the amulet, you gave me, to save us. I am with you now, forever and always, nothing will change that. Right?" I ask but I see his eyes fill with doubt.

"Yes, forever, I never want to leave your side. From the moment I saw you, I wanted to protect you and be with you forever." He says, which still a little weird is because I was like 14 or 15 when he saw me. Still not as gross as when he said he wanted to warm my heart with his. "But," he continues, "I may want to be with you but you may not want to be with me." He states and I look at him like he is crazy because I have no idea where this is coming from. "Angel, what are you talking about? I just told you that I wanted to be with you forever and you say, that I don't want to be with you. And what does Spike have to do with anything." See what I mean with the doom and gloom. I'd wish he would just get to the point, he always does this. There is the happy go-lucky Angel and then there is the doom and gloom Angel, I both hate and love the doom and gloom Angel, i just wish sometimes instead of saying anything he would just kiss me.

"Spike's, alive, well dead technically, but never the less he's walking and talking, with is little accent." I almost don't trust want my ears have heard.

"Spike is alive," I exclaim in utter disbelief, "and no body told me. Why?" He starts to speak but I get up and say,"Wait, let me break this down in my head, to much has happen to day, You come here and you go into the sun and don't burst in to flames, this makes a summer wedding much easier to accomplish," I add in not really noticing, "then you say that some prophecy made you human and then you say Spike is alive/dead, and you expect me to be all honky dory and kiss you?" I look at him, but instead of seeing him all upset about my rant he has doughy-eyes. "You want to have a summer wedding?" he asks as he comes over to me and kisses my forehead and hugs me, I melt because he so warm and I just could never love anyone more. "Yeah, I want a summer wedding." I say into his shirt. He whispers in my ear, "Me too." We kiss passionately, and I push him away, we still need to talk. "Why didn't someone tell me?" I ask. He is a little dazed after our tender moment but his back after a moment. "Because he didn't want you to have to choose." He says reluctantly.

The emotions I was feeling was a mix of happiness and madness and a hint of the feeling you get when you are about to cry and your eyes hurt. It was odd to hear that he was alive. My mind was racing because of everything I had heard today. I had sex with Angel and I found out that someone I thought was dead was alive again. That person just happened to be someone I loved, well sort of, I loved him but differently, in between a friend and a lover.

"That was nice of him, but now I have to choose." I say. He looks down at me and I try desperately not to kiss him. I whisper in his ear, "I just want to tell you that, that summer wedding has a groom who is completely human and is Irish." I kiss his cheek and face him. He grabs me and we are in another passionate make out session.

Since I was sixteen, I have dreamed of a wedding with Angel, no that I would tell anyone but I did. I had white lilies and Black roses, my dress is flowy and my veil is long and Angel stands up at the alter, not bursting in flames. Willow and Dawn are my maids of honor and Giles walks me down the isle. Everyone who loves me is there and everyone is glad to see that finally Buffy ends up with the man of her dreams. I loved Spike but not like I loved Angel. Angel is the love I could never have and I now I get the chance to have for forever, why in the world would I give that up. I want to wake up everyday to his dark brown eyes, and know that his man is mine, forever and always. that dream just never seemed possible.

Sometimes love isn't perfect, well, it never is, but that doesn't make you stop wanting it does it. I've wanted Angel, since the first day I met him. I wore his jacket everyday for almost 2 years. He might be the one thing that I get to keep for myself and forever.

Sometimes the perfect moment can be ruined by a knock on the door, especially in movies and right now. Knock, Knock. The door to my room. I open it to find Wesley and Guess who? Spike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Wesley," I say a little confused and then a person steps out from behind him, bleached hair and back coat. "Spike," I say softly as if saying out loud may make him disappear. Seeing him alive in person is any entirely different story than hearing that he is alive in person. Tears well up in my eyes and it takes almost all my strength to keep me from running over a seeing if he is actually real. I feel Angel's hand on the small of back and it keeps my grounded. I see that Spikes eyes have gone soft and can't take his eyes of me. "Buffy." He says with a nod to say hi. I walk over and hug him friendly he smells my hair and I just take in that he is actually hear. I missed him and his humor, his accent and even his smell. I was surprised when I hugged him I didn't just fall through, but not really. The last time I held his hand but it burned me and I eventually had to let go, knowing that this was the last time I would see him. Apparently not. Maybe, that was a metaphor for our relationship, it was something we wanted but in the end it hurt us and we had to let go. I was meant to be with Angel, Spike knew it and I knew it. It just hurt to see that my happiness and caused longing for something more in his eyes and that thing was me. He knew he would never get me.

I came back from my thought and I realize its day time. "How did you get in here without igniting?" I ask a little confused. Please say he's not human to, it would make things even more complicated than it already is. "Car then blanket." He says with a smile. As I step back, he holds up a still smoking blanket. I laugh, I hug Wesley hello, as well.

"Come in guys." I welcome them in and I am suddenly grateful that I put on pants.

"I am sorry were we interrupting something?" Wesley asks. "No," Angel and I say at the same time and Angel quickly wipes the lipstick that I left on his mouth away.

"Wait, Wesley I herd that you died?" I ask.

"Resurrection," he replies and completely understand, been there done that. It was funny how death never really stops us we always come back. The perfect examples were all standing in this room, me (twice), Angel, Spike and Wesley. We became to desensitized to it, it was almost expected.

"What do we owe this visit it to?" Angel asks them both. You can cut the tension between Spike and Angel with a knife. It makes us all uncomfortable. Spike steels glances at me every chance he gets, thinking that I wouldn't notice but I do. Spike notices when Angel puts his hand on my back or when I put my hand on his knee when we sit down. I have little sitting room in my room. After everyone is situated and before Spike or Wesley can tell us anything I say, "Let me guess, dark factions are forming under a new Bad Guy?"

"Yes, factions have been form under Rouge slayers." Wesley confirms.

"Please, tell me its not Faith." I hope.

"Its not Faith, in fact it was Faith who tried to stop the first upraising, and she slowed them down and got injured." Wesley tells.

"Good, but she didn't tell me any of this." I say a little hurt. I notice Spike trying to get up the courage to say something but didn't.

"She didn't want you to worry because she knew you were busy and by the way it is really lovely here."

"Thank you." I say to the nice complement. Spike looks so uncomfortable and Angel notices. I remember I am still wearing Angel's shirt Which makes me even more uncomfortable. "What do you need me for? I am sort of semi-retired." I say with a smile at Angel but quickly turn away, almost feeling the hurt I just caused Spike. "We need your help, because you two are the only ones who really know how to get under the skin of those Slayers and Angel still has visions from the Powers and we figure we are going to need them." I look at Angel after Wesley said this. "You have visions, now?" I ask a little hurt that he didn't tell me. "Yeah, Cordelia gave them to me when she died." He says and Spike smirks. "Oh, that's… interesting." I reply and I try to pick the conversation again, "So, you want Angel and I to talk to the Slayers and reason with them it that the plan." Wesley looks at Spike and then to me and says, "We want to create a suitable … punishment for them."

"You want me to punish them, like put them in a timeout or something."  
"Sort of, we want to create a reform school or a Juvenile Delinquent Center." I laugh at him.

"How do you suppose we get them here or make them do what we want, also, how many are we talking?" I ask.

"30, we have come across a couple, they either mentally disturbed or just criminals, maybe, one could take their powers way... I honestly don't know what i am doing. I can't stand it here it's so loud and horrible. There is too many things that can go wrong and nothing is right anymore. I am not supposed to be here." I've never heard Wesley sound so frantic before but then again resurrection does that to people. Everyone looked a little taken off guard, even Spike. After we all regain composure. Angel speaks, "Wesley, why don't go for a walk?" Wesley agrees and they leave.

Leaving me alone with Spike, in Angel's Shirt, that's just great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Uncomfortable silences drive me crazy. We sat there staring at our feet for 5 minutes before I was willing to say anything. "So, Spike how's it going?" He looks up with shinny eyes. I missed his company, and his witty remarks. The first time I met him, I just though he was another bad guy one that I would slay, not a man I could share stuff I never could with anyone else and not someone I would have a relationship with if you could have called it that.

He was just Spike, impetuous, loud and wasn't afraid of hurting your feelings. Those eyes again sent me back to the last time I saw him, he was on fire and smiling, happy to save the world at his own expense. I told him I loved him and he told me I didn't but I did and still do it could never be like what I have with Angel. He loved more than anything; I could feel it and at one time bathed in it.

"It's going." He said with a slight smile. He took is hand in mine and squeezed softly. "I just want you to be happy, even though I would rather have you be happy with me rather than Caption Forehead but if you're happy I am happy." He gives another smile.

"Spike, thank you," I laugh, "and please don't call my boyfriend names." I say jokingly. We sit there still holding hands another awkward moment. "How come you didn't tell me you were alive?" I ask. He lets go of my hand and gets up and thinks of what he wants to say.

"Buffy, I wanted… You would have… I didn't… Bloody hell, I don't know how to say this, I gonna sound so damn soft… I wanted you to remember me as a hero and if found out that I was alive you wouldn't and you would have to see me and remember the horrible thing I've done to you and everyone else and I liked the fact the you saw me as a hero… I also… didn't want you to have to choose between me and Angel because it would tear you up and we would all just get hurt in the end. Now you can have Angel and be together, Happy ever after, you deserve that." He said with a smile and I didn't realize it but I started to cry in the middle of that and he wiped a tear off my face. "Spike, you are a hero and if it takes me all my life, I am going to find someone for you, but not Dawn and not any of my children, if and when I have one, we are not pulling Twilight here. I could find you a nice slayer."

"Blondes are good." he jokes and sits across form me like he did before.

"I'll keep that in mind." I laugh.

"So , what's wrong with Wesley?" I ask

"Well, he is a little confused becasue of Fred's 'death' and his. See, the reason he was resurrected was becasue of Illyria took over Fred's body, it's a little complicated. So anyway , becasue Fred had feelings for Wesley , Illyria had feelings for Wesley. See save this person or thing what ever she or it was gave her a wish, or her heart's desire and it was for Wesley to come back hence Wesley is beck. This happened about 6 months and he is extremely confused becasue he was in a Limbo like place just waiting peacefully. Angel was helping him deal with it and then he became human, Angel thought that Wesley was doing better but i guess not because he and Illyria kissed and I guess more confusion. That was a month ago and here we are." He explains

"Wait, Angel has been gone for a month?" I am a little confused.

"Yes, hasn't he been here?" He asks.

"NO, he just go here today..." i could finish my sentence becasue Xander burst into the room

He hasn't changed much in 5 years; he's still a little dorky and funny. He is my big brother and is surprisingly a very good teacher. "Hey, Spike." He says without really realizing what he said and continues, "Buffy, I just saw Angel walk out in the sunlight and no fire works and Wesley was there and here you sit with… Spike?" He looks very confused. He sits down next to me and stares at Spike and the back at me waiting for explanations.

"Well, Xander, it has a lot to do with prophecies, confusion and stuff. Angel is human, prophesy, Wesley is here because of work and confusion, he said that there are rouge Slayers but I think that really he is confused and was resurrected because he died. Spike came with Wesley and we were just talking about stuff. Questions?" I say confidently.

"Like a million!" He says still very confused, "Angel he walked out into the sun and no flames." Obviously still very confused about the no fire part.

"I know, he is human know and it is because of a prophecy-"  
"Hey, your wearing his shirt did you two…is he evil, again?"  
"No, evilness, he is Human and very good." I say and see Spike is uncomfortable.

"What's the deal with Spike?" he asks

"I am right here!" Spike exclaims, "I wanted to come and see the new place,.How's Dawny? I think I'll go find her."

"She's in the library." I say and Spike leaves, "Do you have to be so mean to him, he is a little upset that I am going to marry Angel, okay, a little sympathy, please?" I yell.

"Jeez, Sorry, marriage, Angel, wow, I never thought I would see the day."  
"Me neither." I reply. We sat in silence, until we heard a big boom.

**People don't worry this is so an Angel and Buffy story but we need closure **

**Please review, I really appreciate them! Thank you, for the ones I've gotten.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As soon as I herd the boom I was out of the door before Xander could figure what he exactly heard. I realized the sound came from the library, and then I remembered that it probably shouldn't have let a vampire roam around a castle filled with training slayers. That was not a good idea. I make it down to the library to find Dawn, Spike and one of my students, Amelia. They look up from staring at the bookshelf and their attention is now on me. I take my teacher stance with my hands on my hips and my teacher voice and say, "Hi, Um… Does anyone want to explain how a 500 pound Bavarian bookshelf fell on the ground?"

They look down at their shoes and I tapped my foot. I've been a teacher to long; I need to get back into field work, to much bossing around that's my problem. In my teacher voice I said sternly, "Amelia?" She looked up from her feet, and gave a look that was mixed with both confusion and 'oh my god, I just go in trouble.' "Um… well I heard someone scream and I ran into the library and it was Dawn with a man with stringy blonde hair-"

"Hey, my hair isn't stingy!" Spike cut in. Amelia almost launched her self and her stake at him but I stepped between them and asked her to continue.

"Well, anyway, he turned around and he had his vampire face on so I attacked him, think he was trying to kill Dawn. I pushed him in to the bookshelf and it started to wobble and he hide behind Dawn and I didn't realize it but Dawn was screaming that he war 'good' the whole time and then the bookshelf fell and you came in." she finished glaring at Spike who also returned one right back at her.

"Okay, honest mistake, are you gonna stop picking fights with slayers and are you going to pay attention to your surroundings next time?" I said scolding Amelia and Spike.

"Yes," they both said, man I am good.

"Amelia, this is Spike a…old friend, he is here from L.A. and no harm should come to him. Could you go get the rest of the slayers and tell them to meet in the cafeteria so I can make an announcement, I need to tell them no to harm our guests." She glowered and left the room, she truly did have a hatred of vampires. I was holding in laughs the whole time, I wonder if I ever got under Spike's skin like that. I probably did, in fact I know I did.

"So, Dawn, what do think about Spike hiding behind you?" I ask, making fun of Spike.

"It was funny, I've never had a vampire hide behind me before." She laughed

"I did not hide behind her, I merely wanted that Emily girl to listen to her and stop swinging her stake around." Spike defends himself and it makes of laugh harder.

"Her name is Amelia." I correct. Amelia is a tall girl, 18 years old. She has dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She is spunky, out-spoken and impulsive. She already had combat training because she had been doing karate since she was 5. She was really helpful and eager to learn and help the younger ones.

Originally, nothing was really known about how slayers interacted with other slayers because there was only one at a time. The thing was that when a slayer comes in contact with another slayer they automatically know that they are one. This is generally how we find them. Also, we get contacted by Willow's friends in the coven when they see a new one. Usually there powers manifest around the age of 10 but there are expectations, like there are some 9 and 8 year olds, and one 6 year old. We also, teach them school stuff, like math, science, social studies and English because it does come in handy during a battle you'd be surprised.

We make it to the cafeteria with is nothing more than a giant ballroom connected to a kitchen. 50 girls sit in there waiting for me. I walk in to see Wesley and Angel sitting in the front row next to Xander. I have Spike and Dawn sit next to them because they left two seats for them. I step on to the podium, were I make important announcement, and yeah I make important announcements. "Hi, um, I bet your wondering why I called you here. I bet you have noticed we have some visitors," I say because I know they've notice because the only man they see on a daily bases in Xander, and they all giggle. I continue. "There is a vampire here, but he is not to be harmed because he has a soul and is one of my best friends. Spike can you stand up so they know not to stake you," Spike stands up and there is more giggling, he raises his hands, turns in a circle and bows is typical Spike style. I continue, "The other two are my friends from Los Angeles, Wesley and Angel. Please be good and don't embarrass me. All classes will resume as normal tomorrow, there is a free day today, have fun!" There is loud cheering and then the cafeteria is dead quite with the six of us left standing there.

I realized two things when we were stood there, they were, I hadn't called Willow to tell her everything and that I just gave a speech in front of my students with sweat pants and Angel's shirt on. I really hoped nobody noticed. I should probably change.

**Thanks for the reviews they are great!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We stood there looking at each other sort of in awe of the silence. Until Dawn just realized that Angel was here, "Angel? What are you doing here? And Buffy why are you in sweat pants and a man's shirt-OH, my God, you two, you just-OH, God, are you evil again?" She asked very confused. Sometimes Dawn can just boggle my mind, she is very book smart but has no common sense or situational awareness. She is just the opposite of me.

"No, weren't you listening when I gave my speech? I said there was only one vampire here, Spike, Angel is human, and no he is not evil." I was getting tired of saying that, "Angel is her for… um… me and I don't really know why, Spike and Wesley are here." I say.

"I wasn't making anything up when I said that there was a rouge slayer threat, because everything is everything I said was true, except the detention center part that was exaggerated; we don't really know what to do with them." Wesley said. I didn't want to deal with the problem that my not really be anything, I wanted to deal with my life and for once I was not going to think of the future of the world but my future.

"Hey, Dawn…Xander, do you want to take Angel, Wesley and Spike on a tour of the castle? I've got some things I have to take care of." I ask.

"Sure, we'll do it." Xander answers for the both of them and gets a sour look for Dawn. I watch them leave as Xander talks and give them the typical new student tour. Angel stays behind for a second until Spike isn't looking so he can kiss me and say he loves me. He knows what exactly I want to do, call my best friend and ask her what I am actually doing because I have no idea. As soon as there out of the cafeteria, I bolt for the kitchen.

I dial the number for the Romania headquarters were Willow is, I miss her terribly. Originally, Willow was helping Xander, Dawn, and I at world head quarters when it was in London but we had to keeping moving around and she wanted to stay with Kennedy and I wanted her to be happy so I asked her if she would like to head up a troop in Romania with Kennedy and she gladly accepted. We tried to talk to each other everyday but we were both very busy, know we are lucky if we talk to each other once a week.

The phone was ring and after the third ring she picked up, "Hello, This is Willow and you reached the Romanian Headquarters," She says.

"Willow, Hi, It's Buffy," I say.

"Buffy! I've been so board, Kennedy and the girls are on a mission that started on Wednesday they plan to be back on Monday, I've been cleaning for the past 2 days trying to do something so I won't go crazy with broadness! SO, what's up, I hope things have been more exciting there? Tell, me how is everyone?" She asked eagerly.

"Well…" I say, "Angel he is human and we're sort of engaged." I mumble.

"What? Angel and you are…engaged…and he's human! NO way!" I she shouts into the phone. "Spike is alive and here to." I say quietly.

"SPIKE'S ALIVE, whoa, and Angel is…well for a lack for a better word alive. You have had quite a shock."

"I know," I agree.

"So, how did he become human?"

"A prophecy about a vampire with soul and something about an apocalypse and how he would be rewarded and know I have a fiancé." I say because that's really all I knew and all I cared to know becasue all I really needed to know was that he was mine forever.

"Wow, that's awesome." I missed her so much; I hadn't seen her in at least 8 months.

"Willow, will you come here, I need you!" I say sort of begging.

"Sure." She says.

"Good!" I was very happy, there was so much more I wanted to tell her in person that I couldn't over the phone.

"I'll call when I am at the Airport. Okay?" she says, sounding very eager to come.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too…. Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your getting married!" She squealed.

"I know." I muse.

We hung up and I couldn't help but feel giddy. I couldn't believe it, the girl who wasn't supposed to live past the age of 16 and the girl who lived for the world and never for her self was getting married to the man that was meant for her. We were given a second chance and I was going to take full advantaged of this chance. I wanted those big brown eyes to be mine to look in to for ever, I wanted to start a family and I wanted to be selfish and not care how this would affect the world because like he said it was our time, everything fit in to place. I made my way up to my room. His suitcase was in there by the door and soon he would unpack it and we would live happily ever after like the fairy tales, at least I hoped.

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I sat and waited. I waited for him. I waited for him to come up to the room. Sometimes I felt that our relationship was just about talking about our relationship. We need to talk and I felt that whenever we were about to actually accomplish a plan for our future we got interrupted either by ourselves or another person. Usually I wasn't one for planning but I felt that I need to, I wasn't the girl he fell in love with, all those years ago. I had grown up and so had he, in a way. Was nine years too long to be apart? Are we still meant to be with one another? These were the questions that plague my mind since I first saw him. I was absolutely positive that I loved him. I was sure that this was the man that I wanted to marry and have kids with, but I could help but question if it would work. It seemed that every time we were given a break, it was taken away. We were too selfless for our own good. We continually sacrificed one another for the greater good. This time, I am going to be selfish and nothing is going to take this away without a fight.

I waited and looked out the window, still plagued with my thoughts. I wondered, how the grounds would look on our wedding day and how our children might be running around down there in a few years. It was the beginning of March, the weather was in-between hot and cold. Some days it would be as warm as July and others it would snow. Maybe a metaphor for our relationship, it would be perfect and then ruined by a sudden problem.

I waited and while I waited, I changed, both figuratively and physically. I had waited for this time for almost 11 years. A day when he and I could be 'normal', whatever that actually meant. I had changed, like I had thought before I was not that same girl I was in high school. I was an adult now, responsible for people. I had also changed my clothes because feeling a little uncomfortable in my sweats and his shirt. It sort of screamed, "I had sex with my boyfriend on the floor of my office." I changed into an emerald colored, wrap dress. It brought out my eyes and extenuated my petite frame. I wanted to look nice, even though it was slightly ironic because he has seen me covered in both blood and dirt. He had even seen me dead, so I really shouldn't have been so concerned about my appearance but I was.

I waited, how long could a tour of a castle take? I was getting impatient. I thought of his eyes. They were brown. They were like pools of chocolate that always looked deep in thought. When he looked at me with them, I melted. He had brown hair, it was soft and I always enjoyed running my fingers through it. He was taller than me and I loved when I hugged him because my head rested right where his heart was and now I could hear it beat.

I waited. I thought again turned to children. How it would be a little weird to see miniatures of us running around. Maybe, I would have a girl that looked like him or a boy who looked like me. Maybe we would have a girl with his eyes and my hair or a boy with my eyes and his hair. Maybe we would have children that looked like his parents or mine. I wondered, if his parents were still alive would they have liked me. I wondered if we had children that looked like his parents, would it hurt him to see them and be reminded of his past? Would his past ever come back to haunt him again? I wondered if we would even have children.

I waited. Thoughts were running through my mind like crazy and the one question that kept bothering the most was: would be able to make it?

I was lost in though when he came in. His foot steps were quiet and when he got to me, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful."

At that moment, I knew that everything would just workout. It just had to. We deserved this, didn't we?

**I hoped you enjoyed this, there will be more, promise!**

** Please write reviews, let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I turned around to face him, my Angel. He looked into my eyes and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong," he questioned, "you look worried or confused?" I looked at him and into those dark brown eyes, the ones I had just been thinking about.

"Nothing, I just hadn't had a moment alone-" I start. He cuts me off, "I can leave if you wan-" I cut him off.

"No, I had a chance to think about things and my mind has had thoughts running around in it like crazy. I say.

"Oh… What were you thinking about?" he asks carefully not sure if he really wants to know.

"About us, children, a wedding and other stuff," I start and see that he is about to say something but before he can I start, "Angel, I think we need to talk." He laughs, "What?" I inquire.

"Nothing, its just I am usually the one who wants to do the talking." I laugh hesitantly as he says that.

"Angel, I just want to make sure, I know we've talked about this like three times already, but I need to know is this really happening, because we do this all the time, we get a relationship and then they take it away, or we take ourselves out of the picture, you know? And I just want to really make sure that there are no catches and no complications. I want to be with you and it's not fair if those Power that Be people to take it away. I am not losing you again without a fight." I rant

"Buffy, there is something…" he starts

"OH…NO YOU DON'T," I yell and turn away from him and put my hands over my ears, "this not happening, no this is not okay, I said no complications and I mean it!"

"Buffy," he tenderly says as he takes my hands down from my ears and turns me around, "that wasn't the kind of something I was talking about." As he finishes he starts to get down on one knee. Once he is down on one knee, I feel my heart start to flutter with joy and panic. He reaches into his pocket to get something and when he opens his hand a tiny ring is there. This ring is the same one he gave me on my 17th birthday. There's a burning sensation of tears is in my eyes, then my vision starts to get blurry with the tears of joy that now are rolling down my checks and landing in his palm.

"Is…this the Claddagh ring?" I asked between sobs, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he says, sounding like he is almost crying, this day for both of us is a miracle. "Buffy, will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes," I blubber.

As he puts the ring on my finger, with the heart pointing towards me and I cry harder. He stands up and laughs, as he wipes the tears from my eyes and then kisses me. We were completely different and exactly the same as we were when he gave me this ring for the first time. We were completely in love with one another, and the difference this time was that we could truly belong to one another.

"Angel?" I ask after our kiss.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"What's your last name, because I don't know it?" I ask.

He laughs, "I don't remember it. That's why I never told you."

"Well, I don't think that's very funny. Maybe, you should make one up." I state.

"What do you suggest?" he asks.

"I don't know, you should pick it." I coax, hoping that he will pick a good one.

"How about, Williams?" he suggests

"Why Williams," I ask, "not that I don't like, I just want to know?"

"Liam, was my human name and it is the Irish version of William and so I thought, maybe something to reflect my past but not really."

"Hmm… Angel Williams, and Buffy Williams, I guess they don't sound too bad." I say "Hey, you made me pick." He replies with a laugh. I laugh harder because I realized something, "You know what?" I ask laughing really hard.

"What," he says a little confused.

"Technically, your like 280 something years older than me."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because, physically, your two years younger that me." I say and he laughs very loudly.

"You're right that is funny." He chuckles.

"Before we get married we need to get you a passport and a birth certificate and other stuff." I say trying to get back the practical talk.

"Yeah, I guess." He says, obviously not wanting to talk about practically stuff, which was a little unlike him.

Then he looked in pain, like he had a really bad head ache. I watch him intently, wondering why he looks so in pain. Was it something I said? I got increasingly worried as watched my soon to be husband, crumple to the floor. I screamed his name, countless times. I was surprised that nobody had came running to see why I was screaming bloody murder.

This had to be the catch. There is alway a catch, they couldn't just give us the one thing we wanted. How hard is it to let two people love each other and be together? I was mad, no, I was furious. This time, I was not going give up without a fight. Just as I was about to march up to the Powers that Be and demand they give me Angel back, he opened his eyes.

"Angel?" I asked concerned as his eyes focused on me.

His eyes were filled with sadness and concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
He dared to smile, I assume to try and reassure me that he was alright but there was no way in hell I would ever believe anyone was alright, let alone him, after seeing what just happened.

"Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Angel, do you care to enlighten me about what just happened?" I asked with annoyance in my tone. He knew at that moment I was not happy. Not only was I not happy, I was worried, confused, frustrated and most of all I was joyful (that he wasn't dead).

"It was just a vision," he said nonchalant, as he tried to get up.

"Oh, no you don't, you're staying down here for a while. How can you say that that was just a vision? YOU looked like you were dying, you can't say it was just a vision. It just doesn't make any sense. Don't you dare do that to me ever again?" I say annoyed, now with his stupid answer. He laughed at what I said. "It's NOT funny, Angel, not funny one bit! I really don't see how you can be laughing." I yell at him.

"Its fine Buffy, it's _just _a vision. I can't promise that I'll never do that again because I don't control it. The Powers that Be do and I don't know when they happen, they just do. And I am NOT dying and nothing to worry about..." He says like it's no big deal.

"Angel, it is not okay for you to be withering on the floor in pain, it is not nothing to worry about. The stupid Powers that Be are killing you; obviously it is causing you some kind of pain." I say still slightly yelling, now not only annoyed with Angel but also with those stupid Powers that Be.

"Buffy, I am not being killed by the visions, yes, they due tend to make human heads explode but I still have a little demon in me. Not enough to make me dangerous but enough so my head doesn't explode. You don't go around being a vampire for 250 years and not come out with some sort of demon in you. I am still very much human. The Powers are not taking me away or stopping us, there actually trying to help us." He tries to reassure me, which does not work at all.

"What do you mean trying to help us? They really don't do that kind of stuff often. And it's not okay, that they explode human heads, How can you say your fine if your still part demon?" I ask.

"Okay, it _is_ fine that I am part demon because it is like 2% and it stops the visions from exploding my head. That is why I am fine. As for the Powers that Be, I am the slayers' link to them. They are helping by giving me visions to help you guys fight, but also the one that I just got was of you. So, I can protect you and the baby…I won't let this happen again."

"Wait, let's rewind... me and the baby?... and what do you mean by again?" I ask very confused.

"I saw you in childbirth... having a baby... and then a demon comes, takes the baby and kills you. Again, well that's another…." He trails off.

"Angel, will you please stop being so cryptic, please tell me what is going on?" I ask, getting frustrated.

"Buffy, I…er… have a son." He says.

"You have a son and you never told me!" I scream. Again I am wondering why nobody has came running to see why I am yelling.

"Yeah, his name is Conner." He says.

"Conner…." I repeat softly, "how old is he?"

"Technically he is 7, but physically he's 24." He laughs.

"I honestly don't see how that's funny." I say.

"He is my son and he is only two years younger than me," he laughs.

"So, do I know his mom?" I ask, but I really don't know why I ask because I really don't want to know who he has slept with.

"Um… his mom is… Darla." He says hesitantly, for good reason. I immediately stand up and start yelling.

"Angel! I can't believe that you slept with Darla, let alone had a child with her! Holy shit! I can't believe it…wait you killed her… Oh, that law firm brought her back and Drusilla turned her…but vampires can't have kids, wait…let me guess…Prophecy, right?"

"Hey," now he is stranding up, "You slept with Spike, so don't be mad at me." He challenges.

"True, but I don't have a son." I throw back at him.

"True, but…I … I have nothing." He says.

"I win!" I laugh.

"I need to talk to Wesley,though, so we can stop this demon." He says

"Wait, you never really told me what 'again' was all about." I state.

"Darla sacrificed her self so Connor could be born and then Connor was taken a way to a demon dimension and he grew to about 17 in a matter of weeks. I had his memory erased so that he could have a normal life with a normal family, but it still didn't work but now he is married with a bachelor's degree in Physics." He says, very nonchalant. "How about we go speak to Wesley?" he asks rhetorically and drags me out of the room and down the hall, to find the man with all the answers.

So, in the past five minutes I found out: my fiancé has visions that normally would make a human head explode (but he is 2% demon so it is okay), I am going to be killed after childbirth (by a demon), our child is going to be taken away and Angel has a son. Wow, I thought this day was already crazy and he has only been here, 4 hours. What else is in store?

As I was being pulled down the hall, I thought about this day again. There were three things to day that completely turned my life inside out, Spike was alive, Angel was human, and I was going to be a mom and a wife, very soon.

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, If you have anything you want to say please write me a review.**

**I really enjoy and appreciate them!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy, I hope you like it!**

**Review are really appreciated and thank you for all the people who have wrote one.  
**

Chapter 11:

In the old library, Wesley, Dawn, Spike, Xander and Angel poured there hearts into researching and finding this demon. I watched them huddle around the table with books and computers and realized that these people here would lie down and die for me if it meant saving the world or me. Also, that I would do exactly the same for anyone of them.

I was not a very good a researcher, this much I learned after all these years of doing my job, but I tried my very best to research and focus on the task at hand. I wanted to find this demon. I wanted this demon to be gone.

Eventually Xander who is equally as bad at researching took a break and went to settle a dispute between two slayers and come back an hour later with coffee and doughnuts from the kitchen. Xander went back into research, but I knew that he hated it but like I said he would do anything to protect me and I would do the same.

I did being to realized that I was more a bother then a help, when I got yelled at by both Dawn and Wesley for messing up there organizational system. So, I stopped researching and brought food in and decided not to touch the books anymore. I was helping more by not researching then researching. It was a little frustrating, that I couldn't help research, I wanted to find this demon more than anyone else besides Angel, who was fanatically looking for answers and became more impatient and worried as the hours passed. I assumed that because of his mental state he was just as bad at researching as I, but I don't think anyone wanted to tell him to stop becasue he would must likely yell at them and continue. Wesley and I both tried our best to help Angel clam down but it was no good, becasue Angel was to focused and to determined to let anyone calm him down or distract him.

Spike cracked jokes, trying to make the situation lighter but it didn't, if anything the atmosphere was getting more and more tense. So, he just stayed back and researched, he was a great friend. Now, he was someone i could totally depend on, in a time of need. who would have thought that he would turn out like this.

As, I sat there and watched my friends and family, I thought of names for a baby. I always like the name Charlotte for a girl it was just cute and strong, and I could call her Charlie. "A boy," I thought, "what would I name a boy?" Something strong and dignified, like his dad. I honestly couldn't think of one. I curled up in the chair with a blanket and typed on the computer baby names. I looked at a few but nothing really struck me as a name for my child.

Then I though Irish, Connor is an Irish name so maybe he would want an Irish name for his next child. I typed in 'Irish names,' I sifted through, I read names, Aidan, meaning little fire, that was kind of ironic because his dad was a vampire. Then I saw Declan, I thought that is cute. The more I thought about the name more I realized, what a bad choice it was. People would probably make fun of him and call him Ducky. I got grief for my name being Buffy and I don't really want my child to go through that, so that meant Shamus, was out to. So Aidan it was for a boy, maybe. Then what a bout a girl. I looked to see if Charlotte was Irish and it wasn't. I still liked. I looked again for Irish girl, I read Bridie and laughed, that was a funny name. Caeley, was cute and I liked that the spelling was different then the normal spelling of Kayley. I also liked Colleen, it was pretty soft but strong. Then there was a scream of "Yes!" I looked up and so did everyone else. It was Dawn.

Dawn had found a picture and a passage about a demon the matched the picture Angel drew (which are crazy good, they were almost photograph like) and what Angel described. Dawn read the passage out loud.

"The Abenbaster is a nocturnal Demon that comes out once every four months. There are many different legends all over the entire world that suggest that this demon is not native to one place but lives all over. It is generally lives in solidarity which the exception of when it mates and has children. The Abenbaster eats three children every time it comes out. Usually the child has some kind of supernatural heritage or trait."

I looked down at this demon's picture and chills ran up my spine. Before I knew what he did he didn't look to bad. Bald, spike horns running down his spine and long talons, he looked like nothing I hadn't dealt with before. I felt Angel's hand on my back, and I grabbed his other hand he need comfort as much as I did right know.

"Does it say how it can be killed or where to find it?" I ask, trying to keep my voice under control, I was freaking out. Dawn looked up at me with sad eyes and said, "I don't know, there is a passage below but it is in Latin and I don't know how to read Latin….Wesley?" She hand the book over to him. He stared at it for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. He looked up and started to speak, "It says that there are many legends and it goes on to explain a few and it started to talk about one in Germany, here more specifically in the black forest, um… Maybe if we went in to town and asked around we could get a location of a better version of the story?" He finished with hope in his voice which was both reassuring and annoying

. This wasn't working for me I need to find a location now and I could feel that Angel felt the same way but before I could say anything a Angel spoke, "Okay, I'll go in to town and ask around and…um then we can go to the place and the Buffy and I-" His rant was cut short but Wesley, "Angel it is ten o'clock at night by the time we get there it will be eleven and nobody is going to be available. Tomorrow we will go," he said gently, "why don't you and Buffy get some sleep and in the morning we can go. Okay?" Angel and I nodded and went up to my room reluctantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

We entered my room and almost robotically we went to find our pajamas. I slid on a silky light blue night gown that ended mid thigh. Angel laid down on the bed and I laid down beside him, and curled up into his arms. We laid there wrapped up into each other's arms for moments that seemed longer then hours, until our breathing came at the same time as one another's.

Right as I was about to drifted off into a deep sleep after an extremely long day, Angel whispered in my ear, "Everything would be okay," He said more like he had to convince himself then me. I flipped over to face him. I looked into his deeply, worried brown eyes and I traced his jaw line with my hand and said, "I know," because I did, I would let anything happen to both, this baby and my fiancé and neither would he. I smiled at him but he didn't.

He looked, at me with a mixture of joy and sadness. "Angel. Don't worry, it will work out, we have at the very least nine months to stop this demon and Willows coming to tomorrow, so, she will be able to help...." I looked at him and his eyes were still worried, "Nobody is going to let anything happen to me or our future child, alright?" I put my hand on his face and kissed him with tears forming in my eyes. It was miracle, just have him here with me, let alone with a heart beat.

He looked away and said quietly, "I know, I do but…that's not the only thing I am worried about…" he trailed off. I propped my head up on my pillow, so I could look at him. "Angel, What's wrong?" I asked as I turned his head to face mine.

He looked at me and sat up pulling me up with him. We sat in the middle of the bed across from one another holding each other's hands, as he started, "Buffy, I love you, more then you will ever know and I have for over a decade, you know this…. But, I have to ask…How did you love me, a demon, how could you when I hated myself so much… how?" I looked at him and smiled and tears were coming down from my eyes now.

"Angel…my angel, I never loved a demon, I loved you, the man right here. For me, he was there all along; you were always a man to me. Your soul and your heart, were what made you a man, even if your heart didn't beat it was there and you used it, like a human. You were always man first and vampire second. Angel, if you're afraid that I loved the vampire part off you, you're wrong. I only loved you, the man that the soul belonged to, that man is here right, now. Angel is the man I know and love and Angelus is not you. You know that, I love YOU, the man whose eyes I am staring into right now and the one whose child I will one day have. I love you more than you will ever know."

Then he kissed me passionately, a kiss that would always belong to me and one that I had missed for many years. Now, it was mine forever.

**_The End_**

**Okay, So, this is the end, tentatively. If I end it here there will be a sequel, please let me know what you think. Yay or Nay. I like it ending here becasue then in a sequel I can skip to the wedding and other fun stuff. Thank you for all the reviews, again.  
**


	13. Preview of Sequel

A preview of the sequel.

**Black Roses**

Chapter 1:

I was sleeping in a sweet peace, when I felt a hand brush my bangs from my face and trace the lines of my jaw. I woke slowly to the touch of this person who I knew so well. I opened my eyes to a tray of food and a man whose eyes were the color of lightly creamed coffee, which was what I smelled. He also had on a bright smile that made me smile and want to kiss him. This man would soon be mine and I would be his, in less then forty-eight hours. Angel, my handsome fiancé, was feeding me breakfast in bed.

"Hi" I whispered between to yawns.

"Good Morning," he murmured smiling. I looked past him and out the window, which was still dark with night, still. Confused, I asked, "What time is it?"

He laughed, and said "4:45...A.M." I scowled at him and retorted, "Why am I awake if it is 4:45A.M.?" he grinned impishly and said, "I have a surprise for you," then he handed me a cup of coffee which I finished in a matter of second. After I finished the coffee, I refilled it and asked, "Surprise?"

He smiled and said, "You'll see."

We ate breakfast, Pancakes with chocolate chips, Bacon, scrambled eggs and my favorite, waffles with vanilla ice cream. Waffles always reminded me of late night slaying becasue that is what I would eat when I came home and couldn't sleep. One of the things that Angel loved to do now that he was human was cook. Angel and our chef, here at the castle, became good fiends bonding over cooking and it also helped that Angel spoke German.

Even though it was dark I could picture the court yard that our room looked over, big and filled with beautiful trees that made up the Black Forest. It had been about 5 months since Angel had came here. That day, I will always remember. A day, I finally was able to get the one thing I wanted, for so long, to be perfectly happy and not have any consequences because of it. I can still see it in mind, he taped me on the shoulder and I pushed out of the sunlight and started to pat out fire, even though, there was none but in it's place was a human heart beat. In less then two days I would have a beautiful, summer wedding, the one I always wanted.

After we finished the food, he said, "Come on, we can't be late, just put on something and walking shoes." As he finished, he kissed my forehead and got up to take the tray away. "Your not going to tell me, where your taking me, are you?" he grinned and left to take the tray back.

**There is more to this chapter but you have to go to Black Roses. **

**It is up right now.  
**


End file.
